She Means Nothing To Me...~Part 1~
by PandaBear
Summary: A rivalry between Mimi and some other girl goes to far dragging Tai and Sora through some obstacles. Will they come out on top? Or will their feelings and friendship go down with Mimi's game?


She Means Nothing To Me...  
  
By Panda_Bear  
  
*Ok I dun own Digimon yada yada yada you know da drill I dun own it I just write stories using their characters so there ya go! ^-^  
  
*Thoughts of the characters will be in brackets ( ) and my messages will be in asterisks*  
  
~Part 1~  
  
It was a quiet sunny morning in Odiba, Japan, the birds were singing sweetly; a soft cool breeze rustled the cherry blossoms and pale pink petals drifted towards the ground. The peace was soon interrupted by a large mass of teenage girls running towards the admission office. It was that time of year again the annual "King and Queen of the Dance," and only four girls and guys from the school could actually be nominated for the place of King and Queen the guys didn't really care if they were nominated. The girls on the other hand were being incredibly vicious, screaming and pulling at each other's hair trying to get to the front of the line. Mimi was at the very front of the line along with the rest of the people from her clique trying to get their names into the polls. The main point of this whole Queen of the dance was basically to find out who "Miss Popularity," was. There was nothing else to it, hence why this was very important to the girls especially the reputation.   
  
"Get outta of my way!" Mimi screamed into another girl's ear.  
  
"Like hell I'm gonna get outta your way!" the girl screamed back.  
  
"All right ladies let's be rational!" the guidance counselor hollered.  
  
Of course no one could hear him over the crazed crowd.  
  
"QUIET!!!"  
  
Silence then followed as the feedback from a microphone was heard.  
  
"Thank you! Now can we do this in an orderly fashion? Ok, you young lady who would you like to nominate?"  
  
"I would like to nominate Mimi Tachikawa for Queen" Mimi said.  
  
"All right and who would you like to nominate for King?"  
  
"I have to nominate a king?" Mimi asked confused.  
  
"Yes, we've changed a few of the rules this year."  
  
"Um, I've never really thought about a King uh," Mimi begins to look around for someone to nominate and spots Tai outside playing soccer. "Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"Ok, then NEXT!"  
  
Mimi walked away and heard the girl behind her nominate Matt for King.  
  
(I wonder why I didn't think of Matt?)  
  
After the total chaos of yesterday the candidates for King and Queen were posted at the front hall. There was a small mob looking at the sheet of paper stuck to the wall at the front office. The list contained four names and the girls were Naoko, Mai, Miekyuu and Mimi. The guy candidates were Ataruku, Kakeru, Matt, and Tai.   
  
"I made it!" Mimi chirped.  
  
She ran over to her clique to tell them the good news.  
  
"You guys I made the list!"  
  
"We know so did Naoko and her bf Kakeru."  
  
"Yeah me and Kakeru have been voted cutest couple and this dance will just make it a sure thing." Naoko smirked.  
  
Naoko wanted some sweet revenge on Mimi after her clique turned to her for advice and they end up neglecting her presence when she was around.  
  
"You know having a bf always helps your rep unlike not having a bf for two months straight, right Mimi?" she snickered.  
  
"Uh, right," Mimi answered.  
  
"I mean since Kakeru and I were both nominated it should be a piece of cake that crown is as good as mine."  
  
"Uh, you know what you guys I have something to take care of right now so I'll see ya'll later," and with that Mimi left.  
  
"What's her problem?" Naoko said.  
  
Mimi walked into the park and saw Tai playing some soccer with Matt, Izzy and Sora.  
  
(Hey there's Tai, hmmm...since I had nominated both me and Tai for King and Queen of the dance that the illusion of us as a couple should be considered. If he and I were to become a couple the popularity of us as a couple may boost my votes.) She began to walk towards Tai and the guys.  
  
Tai had convinced Matt and Sora to play soccer with him and Izzy and they were just getting a good game started when he heard his name being called in the distance.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Mimi?" Tai said  
  
"Hey guys! I was just walking through the park and I saw you guys playing soccer and decided to say hi."  
  
"That's kewl, hey I heard ya got nominated to be Queen of the dance. Congratulations!" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks Matt!"  
  
"Dance? What dance?" Tai said confused.  
  
"Tai? Don't you know? You were even nominated for King and so was Matt. Didn't you know?" Sora said.  
  
"No, I had no idea! So you saying Matt, me and Mimi are nominated for that dance thingy that happens every year?"   
  
"Yeah, geez Tai if it doesn't have to do with soccer it just passes you by." Matt said.  
  
"Well I was thinking could I possibly talk to Tai for a moment in private? I hope you guys don't mind?" Mimi said sincerely.  
  
"Sure no problem. C'mon Matt I'll help ya with your passing skills." Izzy said.  
  
Sora looked back, but went with along Izzy and Matt leaving Tai and Mimi to themselves.  
  
"Tai"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is it Mimi?"  
  
Mimi begins to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?"  
  
"Well I just realized that you and I aren't really friends are we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we never hang out, we never talk to each other or say hi to each other at school or anything! I just wish that we were better friends! I mean I see you out here with Matt, Izzy and Sora, but you never call me to hang out!"  
  
"Mimi I didn't know that ya felt this way."  
  
"You see you didn't even know how I felt!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright Tai it's not your fault really! I just should have said told to you before or call you just to hang out with each other or something."  
  
"If you want I can tell the guys that I can't play and we could go do something?"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll just go let the guys know."  
  
As Tai runs over to the guys (My plan worked! This is a little extreme just to beat Naoko at her own game, but it would be nice to spend some more time with Tai anyways and it was kind of how I really had felt deep inside.)  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai hollered  
  
"Hey Tai, what did Mimi want?" Matt asked  
  
"Oh, uh I'll have to reschedule the game with you guys because Mimi and I have something to discuss." Tai said.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Sora asked  
  
"Yeah like what Tai?" Izzy asked now intrigued   
  
"Nothing I just have to leave with her right now sorry guys I'll see ya later."   
  
Tai then walked off with Mimi.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Sora asked  
  
"Yeah, you and me both." Matt said  
  
Sora had a strange feeling about Tai and Mimi leaving all the sudden, but continued to play some soccer with Izzy and Matt.  
  
Mimi and Tai decided to go to the local ice cream parlor. They both got some ice cream and sat in a booth by the window.  
  
"Mmm, I love ice cream don't you Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, mint chip is my fave."   
  
"I like strawberry."  
  
"So you're nominated for king Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, according to Matt I am."  
  
"Do ya know who nominated you?"  
  
"Well, I didn't even know I was nominated let alone who nominated me."  
  
"True, very true."  
  
Mimi and Tai were having kind a pointless conversation, but they were just hanging out, at least that's what Tai thought. Mimi then noticed the clique walk by the window of the ice cream parlor and come in. She waved them over,  
  
"Hi guys!" Mimi chirped.  
  
"Hi Mimi," Naoko said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well we are in an ice cream parlor so I really wonder, what we are doing in here for?" Naoko said.  
  
"Your friends don't seem very nice," Tai whispered.  
  
"No it's just Naoko I think she's out to get me," Mimi replied.  
  
"Oh, uh why?   
  
"I don't know why."  
  
(I'm out with Tai and the clique is here great this will only take a day or two to get around school I feel kind of bad using Tai like this, but he won't find out that what's been going on anytime soon I hope.)  
  
"Hey Tai, so what are you doing here and with Mimi?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Oh well me and Mimi decided to hang out today and we ended up getting some ice cream."  
  
"What?" Naoko asked confused.  
  
"You heard him we're "hanging" out Naoko," Mimi chimed.  
  
"You mean just the two of you?" Naoko asked still confused.  
  
"Yes, just the two of us don't ya understand English?" Mimi scoffed.  
  
"Uh, Naoko shouldn't we leave 'em alone? I mean it's kind of rude dontcha think?" one of the girls said.  
  
"Alright then we'll see ya later Mimi," Naoko said  
  
"Phew, I thought they'd never leave!"  
  
"Then why are ya friends with 'em then?"  
  
"Oh, Tai you don't get it they're not all that way it's just Naoko everyone else just follows her around and tags along!"  
  
"Oh, uh why?"  
  
"Because she's popular!"  
  
'She is?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh, ok then."  
  
"Oh, Tai just nevermind."  
  
"Okay, so Mimi what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Well we could go to the amusement park."  
  
"Alright then let's go!"  
  
~~~~~At the amusement park~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai ya wanna get some cotton candy?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Two bags of cotton candy please."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Hey Tai wanna go on the carousel?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
(Wow, Tai isn't such a bad guy after all he's nice, fun to be with and who knows maybe after this whole dance thing I just might want to continue to hang out with Tai.)  
  
At the end of the day Tai dropped Mimi off at her place.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Tai."  
  
"Yeah, I had fun to."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya later Mimi."  
  
"Wait Tai!"  
  
"Yeah, Mimi?"  
  
"Uh, we should do this again sometime."  
  
"Ok then see ya."  
  
Mimi shut the door behind her and went directly to her room. (I had alot of fun tonight with Tai, but should I let him know that I'm using him to become queen of the dance? Or do I continue to hang out with him and see if I really do have feelings for him? I'm so confused!)  
  
~~End of Part 1 ^o^~~  
  
Next Part preview- The rumors of Mimi and Tai were spreading like Tamagotchi's *remember those?* Mimi also convinces Tai to go to the movies with her which may lead to a fight between Tai and Sora. ^o^  



End file.
